It is commonly known that upon turning the steering arrangement for the front wheels of a vehicle, a limitation of the swinging movement of the wheels must be present. The reason for this is mainly that must at all time be free and not contact any of the surrounding parts of the vehicle otherwise the wheels or the vehicle could be damaged or the turning movement of the steering arrangement or angular displacement of the wheels influenced disadvantageously. This desired limitation of the steering movement of the wheels of the vehicle can be obtained in different ways by some means which can be present in the steering arrangement for the wheels of the vehicle and down to the support for the wheels. These arrangements are mainly based on the fact that some part of the steering arrangement shall abut against some rigid part in the vehicle so that the swinging movement is limited. One example of such a device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,773 which describes an adjustable pin on the steering arrangement intended to abut against an adjacent surface of the able housing.
The front part of a car is always spring suspended. This means that it can move both vertically and to some extent horizontally in relation to the wheels which necessarily must be on the ground. The wheels and other devices which are united to the wheels are adjusted in a sophisticated way in relation to the car as such for obtaining the optimal driving properties etc. When however the car is moving on the springs in some direction then this adjustment will be influenced and it can be necessary with an automatic regulation of the adjustment when this springing movements occurs. It can for instance be so that if the wheels have been swung maximally and the swinging movement limiter for the wheels abuts some part of the car then for example on an uneven way when side acceleration or braking occurs, tires of the wheels can come into contact with the forward side beams or other part of the car. The movement limitation should therefore be made in such a way that at such conditions it is changed so that the wheels all the time are free.